Letters from Lost Hearts
by 2cityTAK
Summary: During the 2 and 12 years Naruto spent away from Konoha. Him and Sakura exchanged monthly notes. These are those notes. War, Love, Tragedy, Death, Happiness. It's all found in these notes. NaruxSaku, NaruxOC, SakuxOC.


_TAK here this is an idea I've been tossing around my head well i trying it out and if you like it i may turn it from just letters and create a whole story out of it._

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE NAMES OR PRODUCTS ASSOCIATED WITH IT!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**Letters from Lost Hearts**

_Month 1_

Dear Sakura

How are things back home? Things are going fine here, We are staying in the wilderness for the first few months... Jiraiya-Sama is really beating some sense into me. Sakura-Chan if you could see me now you would be in fits of laughter I'm really dirty lol. Yeah it's lunch right now and I was standing in a river trying to catch fish with my bare hands but Jiraiya-Sama is taking a nap so I'm writing a letter to you... If his fat ass catches me he'll kick my ass from here to Suna. Tell me if you have done anything interesting lately like learned any new Jutsu lately or met anyone interesting lately. Nothing here but me and Jiraiya-Sama lately its been real boring... I'm missing you Sakura-Chan write back.

Love Naruto Uzumaki

Dear Naruto

Things are going fine here nothing much is happening Tsunade-Sama has got me learning all the medical Jutsu i can. I'm sorry i can't write to you for long but Tsunade will kill me if she catches me goodbye tell me on anything interesting.

From Sakura

* * *

_Month 2_

Dear Sakura

Hey, have you ever looked at the sky and noticed how beautiful it was I'm looking at the sunrise now Jiraiya-Sama kept me up training all night and is out trying to find a suitable camping ground the area were at is completely destroyed from our training and there's a storm coming in and we need some place with a little tree cover. Next month is my birthday Sakura-Chan Jiraiya-Sama is taking me to Atafuku City to celebrate becoming Thirteen aint that great i finally get to see people again its been so long i wonder if people are the same there as they are in Konoha... I hope there's someone interesting people there at least.

Love Naruto Uzumaki

Dear Naruto

Hey nothing much has been going on Tsunade-Sama has really increased my workload i have absolutely no free time now she has me reading ever book she has on medical jutsu, i would love to write more but I'm sorry i can't if she sees me writing she'll kill me.

From Sakura

* * *

_Month 3_

Dear Sakura

sorry i couldn't get this to you sooner but are plans to head to Atafuku city were thrown off a war has broke out between the Tea and Greenery countries and me and Jariaya have gone to the frontlines to help out the forces from the Tea the Greenery has been hiring hidden Mist nin and its been very hard you rarely leave my mind anymore Sakura-Chan i hope to get out of here soon that way i can see all your guy's faces again. We have the advantage now but just barley alright i have to go now Sakura-Chan i don't want to but there's pressing matters to attend to.

Love Naruto Uzumaki

Dear Naruto

that's terrible! I'm sorry to hear that your in a war but we here in Konoha have been keeping an eye on it and it looks like the Tea has the advantage so i think you guys wont be in the war for to long. Tsunade-Sama has got me absolutely pounded into the books right now.

From Sakura

* * *

_Month 4_

Dear Sakura

Good news! Were driving the enemy back! Were now deep into Greenery territory I nearly got my head taken off the other day! I had just knocked this one Mist nin out and i was over him when all of the sudden 100 Mist nin jumped out of the bush and ambushed me i took care of them all though with 1 Rasengan it was a piece of cake!

Love Naruto Uzumaki

Dear Naruto

It's great to hear that you guys are going so far into their territory everyone here is really worried but after that last letter everybody seems to be in a better mood. From now on ill be reading the letters you send me to everybody here. Well i have to thank Tsunade-Sama for that one since she is actually giving me a little time right now before the winter hits.

From Sakura

* * *

_Month 5_

Dear Sakura

Im sorry this wont be long the enemy has struck back in a fierce way about a week ago hidden Rain nin showed up and they pushed most of the units back I'm separated from Ero-Sennin at the moment... It's so cold we have no supplies and we cant make a fire in fear of enemy attack we cant make a counter attack and there seems to be no help coming were trying to get help and I'm not even sure if this note will reach you the runner may get killed off, but I'm not gonna die in a place like IM GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!!!!!!!!!! Well i got a nice little punch for that little outburst i gotta be more careful or the enemy will here us and attack, the snow is starting to fall so I'm gonna finish this off.

Love Naruto Uzumaki

Dear Naruto

... No one here said a thing after your last letter were all really worried about you Naruto and i hope this letter reaches you but after your last letter Tsunade-Sama threatened to send troops into the area if the Rain didn't pull out but the Rain seems set on helping out the Greenery country. Hinata even passed out after i read your last letter. You should see Lee and Kiba though there very jealous of you being in a war.

From Sakura

* * *

_Month 6_

Dear Sakura

I'm not sure how much longer we can keep going out here the snow is over a foot deep it hovering around 0 out here constantly the # of Nin we have left now is down to a handful we haven't had food in almost a week and the enemy attacks don't ever seem to let up were completely surrounded, i gotta go the enemy is attacking AGAIN!!!!!!!

Love Naruto

Dear Naruto

... No one knows what to say the entire village is trying to find out as much information on the war as possible... What a way to enter the new year huh anyway Tsunade-Sama has me training as much as ever if not more she has me outside shovling the ENTIRE VILLAGE, luckily Lee and Gai think its perfect training as well and they have been helping me. I hope your alright Naruto, you better be careful!

sincerely Sakura

* * *

_Month 7_

Dear Sakura

Not long after my last letter a unit busted through there lines and allowed us to escape were in a small town right now and its really cold I'm glad winter is finally coming to an end. Were in full retreat right now i tried protesting and ran back to fight but i got a kunai in my thigh from the enemy luckily this new unit has a couple good medic nin though even the basics are rare out here were crossing the river back into the Tea country tomorrow but if things go as planned we will be able to push them back in a month or two. I still don't know where Ero-Sennin is i even had to get rid of my Orange jumpsuit after getting the kunai in my thigh they got me in standard camo now. I hope your training is going well, and that sounds just like Lee and Gai.

Love Naruto

Dear Naruto

Were all so glad to hear your out from behind enemy territory thought Hinata passed out when she heard you got hit by a Kunai. Tsunade-Sama is trying to negotiate a peace treaty between the two nations but neither side seem like their gonna budge. We'll i gotta get back to the books before Tsunade-Sama sees me writing to you or she WILL kill me.

sincerely Sakura

* * *

_Month 8_

Dear Sakura

How's it goin, we've set up a line... Sorta its really uneven and were in the middle of the frekin tropics now after spending all winter in that frozen hell I'm stuck in the tropics although the temperature is fine IT WONT STOP RAINING! There's mud everywhere i still haven't found Jiraiya... I wonder if he is still even in the war anymore, I've been asking every unit we come across if they now where he's at but right now its just me and my unit. These guys are the best fighters I've ever known they've become like brothers to me! We all come from all over the place and are all different ages but were real close after the incident this winter we all go really close we couldn't sleep because of the enemy attacks and there was nothing else to do but swap stories.

Love Naruto

Dear Naruto

I'm glad you were able to make some friends out there! Everyone here is starting to calm down about the war it looks like things are slowing down! Aint that good news, Everyone is glad to hear your still okay oh and Konohamaru said to tell you hi. Tsunade actually has me taking a break... I'm afraid what that means for the future. Her giving me a break... Can only mean trouble.

Take Care Sakura

* * *

_Month 9_

Dear Sakura

This war is really starting to become a nuisance i haven't gotten sleep there's sneak attacks at all times of the day... The worst part is were in the middle of a rainforest's and its raining constantly the sneak attacks never stop its hard to tell from friend and enemy.

Love Naruto

Dear Naruto

Wow, i really thought the fighting would go down reports say that the # of soldiers out there are much less then they were even a few months ago the #'s actually continue to go down, Naruto everybody is really concerned about you. Im hoping the war ends soon. Oh but i do have some good news I GOT A DATE! He's a chuunin from 2 years in front of us. It took a lot of begging to let my parent go on a date with him but what can i say its spring and my love is blossoming

From Sakura

* * *

_Month 10_

Dear Sakura

might have been one of the greatest months of my life. We are battling the enemy constantly. And the reason the # of nin on the field keeps going down is WERE ALL DIEING!!!!!! Only the strongest are still out there but oh more good news we just got a report in that the Mist is sending a whole new force in nearly as powerful as the one they originally sent in. Were outnumbered 13-1 already with the new Mist nin we go down to 187-1 (give thanks to Mora for that info) then to give me good news i find out Jiraiya is in the capital sitting comfterbly as the minister of war for the Tea country. Oh and the best part were fighting a guerilla war were moving constantly we have been surviving off of eating rats there's never an end to the FUCKING RAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then to top it all off your at home going on dates with some upper class bastard.

Naruto

Dear Naruto

No one knows what to say after your last letter, i mean literally no one me, Ino, and Chouji are taking are chuunin exams. I hope we pass. Tsunade-Sama is requesting the Tea country surrender immediately she is even threatening military action if they don't. You should see how worried everyone is about you right now mostly Iruka-Sensei and Hinata.

sincerely Sakura

* * *

_Month 11_

Dear Sakura

I have a lot to catch you up on. After the fresh Mist nin arrived we were in full retreat we finally made a stand at bloodstrike hill for nearly 2 weeks we fought non stop... My brothers... Are all dead. The enemy just wouldn't stop coming no matter what we threw at them BUT I WANT GOING TO DIE!!!!!! Not until i become hokage NEVER UNTIL I BECOME HOKAGE!!!!! We tried Sakura-Chan we really did we fought until we had nothing left. I had to do the hardest decision of my life the few remaining of us left that hill... I'm sorry what must you think of me abandoning my post like a coward like that... We ran as hard as we could away from that place. We finally ran into another unit that was at are side. Its the first time i haven't been behind enemy lines since late last year... Its summer now. I'm at a base here we have a few new troops going out each day to the lines I wish i could go help them but my orders are to stay here for now I'm supposed to be meeting up with Jiraiya soon, and i hear I'm gonna even get a bath. But the first thing i did when i got here was started writing to you well I'm sorry i didn't tell you every little detail and believe me i wish i could but i have to get a shower like now.

Love Naruto

Dear Naruto

Everyone here is shocked. Were all so glad your back though. Hinata and Iruka-Sensei nearly threw a part when they learned you were all right. Me and Griff are still going steady i really think he's the man of my dreams. But Tsunade-Sama is training me day and night anymore... But I'm becoming incredibly strong because of it. Update me on the latest news.

Sincerely Sakura

* * *

_Month 12_

Dear Sakura

Well its official I've been away from Konoha for a year and i haven't had my hair cut! It is so long now but good news is I'm going into HQ later today to get it cut. It's so much different here in HQ then being out there in the frontlines i so want to be out there helping them out but I'm needed here I'm become a sergeant can you believe it ME! Anyway i met with Ero-Sennin he was glad to see me but the first thing he did was beat the holyshit out of me for being so careless but i definitely didn't make it easy on him we had a nice little scuffle. lol.

Love Naruto

Dear Naruto

We are all really glad your out of harms way now, you must have become really powerful to become a sergeant in the army let alone even have a scuffle with Jiraiya-Sama. We had are summer festival this past week it was really nice me and Griff had a really good time... cough. Oh and Griff says hi. Kiba and Lee are both expecting some good war stories when you return and Ino wants to know if there were any cute guys.

sincerely Sakura

* * *

_Month 13._

Dear Sakura

I cant believe this. The war is over... We managed to hold them back from getting any Tea land... But wtf!!!!!!!! So many people died for absolutely nothing. What about my brothers, they gave there lives for all this and were going to say its a draw i absolutely cant believe this, if i have my way i never wanna see any of the generals faces ever again. I want to fucking kill Ero-Sennin for this. It's absolutely unbelievable. MY FUCKING BROTHERS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF THIS USELESS WAR! It's not fair. When i become Hokage I'm going to make sure that senseless wars like this never happen again! Ero-Sennin says were leaving next week to restart my training... But I've got a few surpises for him. Im not the child i was a year ago. Me and the rest of the boys are gonna spend the next few days together chances are this is the last time any of us we'll ever see each other again, its gonna be weird not seeing some of there faces again. There's these guys Enerat, Romi, and Buyon. They've been with me since the begging of the wary I'm really going to miss those guys. But they have their one lives from their respective parts. And i have mine.

Love Naruto Uzumaki Sergeant-Major National Army Corps of the Tea Empire Mercenary Division

Dear Naruto

I'm glad you weren't hear at the reading of your last letter several of us shed tears. Though you wouldn't believe how relieved everyone here is about you being out of that war. Reports coming out say that you guys gave the mist so much hell that they were threatening to withdraw there forces unless some agreement was come to apparently the princess of the Tea country is to marry the prince of the Greenery country in order to unify the two countries. Were all really proud of you Naruto you must have fought like a real man out there. Tsunade has me inside training she keeps complaining that this August heat is to hot so I'm inside constantly Shizuni is now tutoring me on medical theory so i can start working in the hospital on a full time basis.

sincerely Sakura

* * *

_Month 14_

Dear Sakura

Me and Ero-Sennin haven't really done much he basically has me mastering any techniques i have its really strange i thought we would be training full time in fact we have only had one fight and that was at the very begging of the month. Its odd i thought he would be training me into the ground but in fact the only thing he's really thought me so far is how to master my techniques oh well. If he sees me writing to you ill be in trouble so tell me about things. It's really different from war.

Love Naruto

Dear Naruto

Hey everyone says hi, eh i passed my exams so I'm a full fledged Medic Nin now! Griff took me out for a really nice dinner the leaves are changing there colors so it was really beautiful. Oh and don't write back with this but the other day i accidentally walked in on Kiba and Ino kissing!!!!!! I was shocked its amazing isn't it eh there trying to hide it from everyone but i see them at night walking around finding places to do that stuff. Im so glad Griff isn't like that even though if he asked nicely. lol. Anyway tell me about anything good.

sincerely Sakura

* * *

_Month 15._

Dear Sakura

Well I've arrived in Atafuku city finally. It's my 14 birthday present from Ero-Sennin. It's really nice here and we even took out some bandit who had these strange markings on him. hmmm... Then later that day we found some guy terrorizing some brothel Ero-Sennin wanted to go in and he had the same markings something weird is going on in this town there isn't even a police force so me and Ero-Sennin are acting as the police for the town so it appears were gonna be in town for quite a while. I even made some friends! I spend most of my time as this Ramen Stand called Windfalls. There's these two girls who work there there a year older than me but they like giving me free ramen and stuff there both really cute and their twins there names are Miya and Yoko the only difference is Yoko has long Purple hair while Miya has short blue hair. They both squell when i thank em or compliment em its really weird There family is even really nice to me. I really like this city.

Love Naruto

Dear Naruto

That's great that you've made a few friends in that city. Though it seems that Hinata doesn't like you having those friends. lol. Well you need to hurry up and get back here because Lee is going absolutely nuts that your getting to act as the police for some town he is EXTREMELY JEALOUS. Everything over here is fine I'm working at the hospital now and it is really hectic I'm don't get to spend much time with Griff anymore but he makes up for it with his sweet surpises. Anyway write back soon. And do your best.

sincerely Sakura

* * *

_The end of the first part of a two parter, i hope you liked it since it isnt what i usually do. This is TAK saying bye bye_. 


End file.
